1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fluid powered device for actuation of a hydraulic control valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hydraulic control valves are in use today, such as pilot valves, and the like, and these valves normally include a reciprocal valve spool for selective shunting of the flow of fluid through the valve. These valves are frequently of a manually actuated type, or a remotely controlled type, but generally a manually actuated valve cannot be operated from a remote position, and a remotely controlled valve cannot be manually activated. The disadvantages of this will be readily apparent.